Dreams of Fate
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: While sleeping, Black Star has a dream that shows a not-so-certain white haired MAN, no, not Soul,    who he really is. And that he won't fall for the man's tricks!  HINT: Too bad he's not in the character list...


**Dreams Of Fate**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Black Star has a dream one night. A dream he'll never forget.

**Before You Read**

Had to do this! Had to! I couldn't leave it alone! I watched most of the Anime in Japanese, so I HAD TO WRITE THIS! I'M SORRY!

**Dreams Of Fate**

**Black Star blinked.** He wasn't sure about where he was, or why he was here, he was just there. He looked around, trying to get a sense of his surroundings. He was in a large desert. No, an island. Island surround by water, waves lapping apon the shores calmly and gentally. The sun shone brightly. He found it odd that the sun had no face and wasn't laughing. It was just an orb in the sky.

He walked to the shore and knelt down to pick up a seashell. The sun reflected off the shell, as well as images behind him. A man with spiky white hair simmiler to Black Star's own spikes, but definetly not Soul, flashed in the reflection of the shell. He stood and spun around, losing his balance in the process. Black Star's heel slipped off the ground. He hadn't realized in mid-turn that the scene had changed to a cliff.

Black Star yelped and began to fall backwards off the cliff.

Suddenly, with no emotion and little effort, the man reached out and grasped Black Star's hand and pulled him back straight again, pulling him from the edge a bit. Black Star remained quiet and watched, waiting for the man to make the first move.

"Hello," said the man.

Black Star blinked. "Um, hi," he replied.

"You are Black Star, correct?" asked the man.

Black Star nodded before smiling and pointing to himself. "The one and only! I am going to surpass the gods and become strongest of all worlds and universes!" He beamed to make such a great introduction. He must've been famous; this man knew his name, after all!

The man smirked and chuckled. "You think so?" he asked, suddenly attraction Black Star's undivided attention. "You make me proud by that, but how, exactly, do you plan on getting that power, hm?"

Black Star stepped back with his right, then relaxed, spining his body to face the direction of his feet; slightly to the right away from the man. His mouth was covered by the high neck of his tank. "By training, of course," he chuckled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see," replied the man. "But, don't you know, money _is_ the source of all power. It will make you the strongest of the strong."

Black Star laughed. "Wow, really?" he hollared. "Do you know how stupid that sounded? C'mon! If Soul was here, he'd call that uncool!"

The man's eyebrow twitched at the comment. Black Star continued on. "I will become the strongest, and I will be a Bushin! Whether you like it, pal, or not!"

"Why would you say that to me?" the man demanded. "I'm your father!"

Black Star stopped laughing for a moment... then laughed harder. "Wow! You really are a funny guy, aren't you? My dad's dead. And, as long as that doesn't get in the way of my goal, I really don't care. So, why don't you run along and find some nerds to bugger with, won't you? You're gonna make me die of laughter!"

The man smirked. "You won't know you're the strongest until you kill everyone in the world, right? You wouldn't know."

Black Star tilted his head. "Killing everyone in the world? Wouldn't it get pretty lonely? 'Sides, I don't think Maka, Soul, and the others would like that too much. Just who do you think you are?"

The man growled. "I am your father, White Star! So, listen to me, because I know what's best!"

Black Star clenched his fists. "I listen to no one! Only myself! And all I need to know what what I need to acomplish my goal!"

White Star chuckled. "And just what are you gonna do when you complete that goal?"

Black Star unclenched his fists and leaned back, tapping his finger against his chin. "I hadn't really thought of that," he muttered. White Star laughed in pride. Just when he thought he had won, Black Star continued, bring his amrs crossed behind his head and leaned back a little more. "I might be an adult at that time, so maybe I'll have a family!"

Black Star wasn't really sure if he meant what he said. He just said it to tick off White Star, whether he was his father or not. He simply didn't care. He chose his path, he knew what he was going to do, and he'd burn that bridge when he got to it.

There was one thing he hadn't been expecting though. Enraged, White Star grabbed Black Star's shirt and pushed him backwards off the cliff.

Black Star began to fall. It was suddenly then, he realized he must've been dreaming. And in dreams, he could do whatever he wanted. So he thrusted one arm foreward like Superman and sailed to the skies. Right now, his goal was to obliverate White Star over and over till he woke up.

What a great dream this was!

**After Notes**

lol I spent about a half an hour on this story. That probably why is sucks. I did some research on White Star, and I was thinking of doing another Fanfiction with him and Black Star, but it was going to be _much _different.

Anyways, good for Black Star. He had a great dream. bet he can't wait to tell his friend about how he obliverated his dad about twenty million times in his dream the next day. Yay him.

I take requests, but I can only get better if you give me some critisizum. ...Just no critisizum on how to spell critisizum. lol


End file.
